1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, which can make a control of processes on the basis of statuses of unnoted non-main characters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques to be applied to devices treating images of a digital camera and the like have been suggested which can acquire more desirable images by specifying a character to be captured by a photographer and bringing the specified character into focus or controlling a zoom lens.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-226346 discloses a technique of distinguishing a non-desired character from a character desired as a subject by a user on the basis of a face size.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-4377 discloses a technique of repeatedly capturing an image with the same composition and specifying a character continuously included therein. It also discloses a technique of removing a moving passer-by or the like other than a specified subject by image synthesis.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320285 discloses a technique of selecting an optimal color parameter or outline-emphasizing parameter or an aperture value on the basis of the number or size of characters extracted from an image. When plural faces are detected, it is also disclosed what face should be used to control the focusing or exposure.